


80's Films

by xSNOWx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eddie loves his family, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom and Sleeper are males, Venom has a pet name for Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSNOWx/pseuds/xSNOWx
Summary: Most people use alarm clocks or alarm on their phones to wake up in the morning, and like most people Eddie Brock hates alarms, they are loud and annoying things. Thankfully, he has something much better to wake him up: His other, the love of his life. Every morning gentle tendrils crawl up his body, slowly waking him up, and a soothing voice whispers sweet nothings in his ear and in his mind. And if Eddie still refuses to wake up, he has something else too: His child, the second love of his life.Or Sleeper wants to watch a movie.





	80's Films

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into 中文 done by [KlyntarCompatriot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlyntarCompatriot/pseuds/KlyntarCompatriot) can be found [HERE](http://xyqysm.lofter.com/post/1d551297_12c0e62f8)!

Eddie is having a peaceful dream. He’s too busy absorbing the comforting sensations, feelings and emotions around him to analyze the numerous objects, beings, elements or anything else near him. He is intoxicated with these feelings. Affection, fondness, devotion, desire, love... He knows they don’t exclusively belong to him, they also belong to someone else. One he gladly shares the same feelings. _I’m in heaven_ , he thinks and a warm smile spreads across his face. Suddenly, something gently starts pulling him out of the dreamland, trying to wake him up. Now he finds himself in a half-asleep state, but he can still feel the nice feelings from before.  
  
Eddie had been dreaming. He can’t exactly remember what the dream was about, but it was a nice dream, it left nice sensations, the same ones he is currently feeling in his half-asleep state. He hears a voice calling his name. It’s a soothing voice, it brings him peace and safety. An angel maybe? The voice keeps calling him, at first he thinks he is back asleep and dreaming again, but then the voice calls him again, louder this time. Now he can hear it in both his mind and ears.  
  
“ **Eeeddiiiee... Wake up Eddie.** ” - The voice pulls him further away from sleep. _God this voice_ , it indeed belongs to an angel. The voice he’ll never get tired of hearing, his darling’s voice. “ **Wake up, beloved**.”  
  
“Hmm...” Eddie moans burying his face on the pillow. He feels his darling crawling up his body, countless tendrils gently massaging each part of his body, both inside and outside his skin, slowly waking him up.  
  
“ **Come on Eddie. Need to get up.** ” Venom, the love of his life, forms a head and starts nuzzling the back of his head purring loudly. Suddenly he feels a tongue tracing from the back of his neck to his left ear. This tongue can make him feel things he can’t explain with words, wonderful things, and no one else can make him feel this way. With the massage and the amazing tongue Eddie is certain, this _is_ heaven.  
  
“Hmm, ten more minutes love and don’t stop.” Eddie mumbles into his pillow, he is quite sure he is going to fall back asleep.  
  
“ **No time Eddie. Have to go.** ” Venom urges him, but doesn’t stop his ministrations.  
  
“Go where?” It’s... Saturday? They don’t need to go anywhere.  
  
“ **Need to go shopping beloved.** ”

Eddie groans angrily. Shopping? They went shopping three days ago. He stirs a little, but he is not leaving the bed.

Something startles his darling making him stop his waking-Eddie-up-ritual. He feels Venom’s swift change of mood through their bond.  
  
“ **Eddie, need to wake up now.** ” Venom tries to sound concerned but Eddie can sense amusement in his other’s tone.  
  
“Noooo.” Eddie moans burrowing himself deeper into the mattress.  
  
“ **Warned you Eddie.** ”  
  
Before Eddie could continue with his stubborn protests, a small being in a form of a blob fell heavily on his head.  
  
“ _FATHER!! Wake up father! Wakeupwakeupwakeup_!!” Sleeper, his beautiful kid excitedly bounces on his head. Small tendrils pull his hair in every direction while his little body trembles. “ _Come on father! We are going to be late_!!”  
  
“Late? Late for what... Oh.” Ok, now he remembers. A week ago Sleeper heard Dr. Steve comments about an old movie with giant robots, or giant monsters? Eddie couldn’t recall what exactly. And Sleeper, curious as any kid, desperately wanted to watch this movie.  
  
Eddie knows a small store that sells all kinds of vintage stuff, toys, books, magazines, electronics, and lots of VHS tapes of various old movies. A few days ago, he was able to get a VCR, it was old and dusty but it was fully functional. With the VCR ready, Eddie promised Sleeper they would visit the store and look for this movie or any other Sleeper wanted.  Of course he could search the movie on the internet, but he is raising his kid right for god's sake! Sleeper is going to experience all the good and classic stuff.

“ _Come on father, the store is going to open soon, we gotta hurry_!!” Sleeper’s small body trembles with desperation.  
  
“Hey easy there, champ, the store isn’t going anywhere.” Eddie chuckles and opens his eyes to look at his beloved son.  
  
“ **Your father has a point little one.** ” Venom nuzzles his child’s little head.  
  
“ _But... but... What if someone gets there first and buy our movie_?” Sleeper looks apprehensively at his parents.  
  
“Don’t worry kiddo, it’s an old movie, I’m sure no one is interested in buying it.”  
  
“ _Really_ ?” The little symbiote’ eye glows with excitement. He smiles when both of his parents nod in agreement.  
  
“And I think we can sleep a little more before going to the store.”  
  
“ _No! You promised father, Saturday morning! Today is Saturday and it’s already morning_!” Sleeper exclaims angrily.  
  
“Morning is going to last for a few more hours Sleeps, we got time.” Eddie stirs trying to get comfortable, ready to sleep again... Or so he thinks. His son stares at him angrily, he opens his ferocious little mouth, filled with voracious baby teeth. He is going to bite his father until he leaves the bed, well it was his plan before his dad interrupts him.  
  
“ **No biting little one.** ” Venom warns his child narrowing his white eyes.  
  
Sleeper closes his little mouth and frowns at his dad. “ _But you bite father every time dad_!”  
  
“ **Do not!** ”  
  
“ _Yes you do, I saw you biting his body when you guys were in the showe-_ “  
  
“OKAY, okay, I’m up!” Eddie sits bolt upright in bed quickly interrupting his son. He pulls Sleeper off of his head and holds him in his arms. “Let’s eat breakfast and get ready to go. And you young man, should learn the meaning of privacy, that’s what close doors mean. No peeking, understand?  
  
Sleeper stares at his father with his curious red eyes, after a few seconds a smile spreads over his face. “ _Ok father! Now let’s go._ ”  
  
“Alright, alright.” Eddie sighs standing up, his love crawls up his back and nuzzles his face and neck affectionately.

“ **Good morning Eddie.** ”

“Good morning love.” They nuzzle each other, Eddie kisses every part he can reach and Venom returns the kisses with little licks with the tip of his tongue.

“ _GUYS!!_ ”

“Okay, sweet Jesus someone is anxious today.” Eddie chuckles and heads to the bathroom to initiate their morning ritual.

 

\--

  
  
Almost two hours later the family return home. Eddie puts two bags on the small table. One is filled with VHS tapes, movies, old cartoons and a shark documentary (apparently Sleeper is fascinated with sharks). Eddie bought all of it for a real nice price. And in the other bag is their breakfast, three burgers with double bacon and cheese, not the healthiest breakfast, but Eddie has an Achilles' heel... He can’t say no to his two darlings, if they want something they get it.  
  
They sit on the bed to eat the burgers. Sleeper tries to eat his food as fast as he can, but quickly stops when he meet his parents’ disapproving looks. After a twenty minutes, or an eternity according to Sleeper. After cleaning everything up, Eddie teaches Sleeper how the VCR Works, the little symbiote carefully follows his father’s instructions and bounces each time he finishes a step. With everything, ready they sit on the floor. Eddie had to put the TV on the floor because his darling and his son like to watch TV with their eyes almost glued to the screen. Sleeper, still a small kid, couldn’t reach the tv on the top of the desk, so Eddie decided to put it on the floor.  
  
When the movie starts the whole family is ready, Venom is currently sprawled on Eddie’s lap and Sleeper is securely wrapped by his dad’ tendrils. Eddie doesn’t pay much attention to the screen, the movie is actually about giant lizards. He is more entertained watching the two loves of his life enjoying the movie. Once in a while Venom trembles laughing at something and Sleeper squeaks happily when the monster appears on the screen.  
  
Eddie’s smile grows larger each minute as he watches his family, he feels a pressure on his chest, a strong wave of positive emotions washes over every fiber of his being, he almost can’t breath due all these powerful feelings. _This is what having a lovely family feels like_. His darling turns his head to look at him and smiles. **I know, I feel it too**.  
  
Eddie is luckiest man on the face of the Earth.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I really hope you like it! I’m going to write more about this sweet family so stay tuned for more! 
> 
> There are some things I would like to say:
> 
> English is not my first language, if there are any mistakes please let me know.  
> I haven't written a story in ages, so take easy on me. :P  
> I’m not very good with titles, sorry about that.  
> There are two reasons why decided to write the symbiotes as males. First, in my language every word is either male or female, we don’t have a word equivalent to “It”. So it’s really weird to me to refer Venom as an “it”. The word for symbiote (simbionte) is a male word, so I’ll be using the masculine pronouns. Second and the more important reason: I love gay shit, so deal with it. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
